North Korea at War
by ZombieReader74
Summary: Hear Jin Li Sen's account of his escape from North Korea, across the DMZ and to the Pusan Perimiter. This is my first so constructive critisim is welcome.
1. North Korea at War

The Dear Leader

North Korea at War

[I am here with Jin Li Sen, one of the last North Koreans alive probably. He fled across the DMZ early in WWZ. He fled to South Korea then to the US. He has agreed to meet me in a private place]

(So Jin, how did you get across the DMZ?)

Well, the Chunbi in the South had managed to break down the fence. They also had blown a path through the minefield. The real problem was going from Onyong in the Northwest corner to the Pusan perimeter

(So what do you recall about your experiences with Zack?)

They were horrendous! I first saw them enter my village 2 weeks before the first outbreaks in Pyongyang. The Dear Leader was still calling this an attack by the Americans. I went for my weapon and ammo. It took me awhile in my panic so by the time i returned the village was already lost, you could tell. My family was gone along with a lot of the women and children, if they ran to the forest around the village or turned, i will never know. The men were still fighting them but I saw that they were bound to lose. I saw a group of about 30 suddenly turn to me. I was out of there in a heart beat. As I ran i could hear the last defenders get overwhelmed. I eventually lost my pursuers, so i started to head South, to Pyongyang to aid in the defense of the city. I came upon our closest major village, Hoeryong. I walked in just as the Chunbi overwhelmed their last defenses. I quickly raised my weapon and dispatched at least 10 before they started to come at me. I started to reload my weapon before I heard someone shoot. I turned to see one of the Chunbi drop, another shot another fell. It gave me the chance to replace my clip and return fire. After the last one fell I ran behind a building in front of the barricaded one. I shouted for the person to exit the building. I didn't expect the person to comply, but they did. I turned to see a man in an army uniform. He said his name was Kim Jin Sung, a son of the Dear Leader. I did the usual crap, fake crying and the like. He stopped me halfway through saying "Stop! That isn't required." I asked why and his answer was suprising. Pyongyang had fallen, his father was missing and the Government was dissolved. I shrugged and motioned him to follow me. He nodded and started walking. We continued South, hoping that the American puppet had managed to hold on to its puny puppet. We had little trouble getting to the Z, except for the area around the capital. We knew that it was gone, claimed by the dead so we tried going around it which went as best you can guess. We were around a mile outside town when we met the first Chunbi. It was just shambling around minding its own business so we tried to avoid it. As we were creeping around Sung tripped and fell with a loud thud. The Zed turned and spotted us; with eyes wide open he let out an unholy moan. I scrambled to help Sung up and armed, but then I then i heard more off deep in the forest. All at once we were surrounded, without ammo or a weapon. I broke down crying because i was sure this was the end but Sung was unfazed. He attached a bayonet to the end of his rifle ready to fight. I shook at his shoulder yelling (What are you doing? This is hopeless!) Sung turned around with a disgusted look on his face "YOU WILL NOT GIVE UP! NORTH KOREANS NEVER GIVE UP! We didn't give in when the Americans attacked and we wont give in now." The he turned and rushed into the forest. I started to go after him but had second thoughts when i saw more Zed coming from his direction. I found a big club and charged through them, bashing them as i went. When i was out i didn't stop until i was at the Z. There was the next big challenge, the part i ran into was controlled by some surviving border guards. They refused to let me through stating that the South was overrun. I continued to push them, and after hours of debating they agreed if i took them to. I agreed because i needed the help. If what they said was true it would be nice if I had help surviving. We inched across the DMZ and the North/South border. We passed the meeting area. I looked inside with some stupid belief that there would be supplies or survivors inside. I was greeted with nothing, no people, Zed or supplies. We continued South until Mesong. When we entered the village we were met by what looked like 50 men armed and ready to fire. A tall muscular man walked in front of the line of men and started talking in a affirmative voice "What is your business here Commies?" I nervously replied "W-We heard that the South Korean government had secured the former Pusan perimeter. We are seeking safety, not war." After a tense moment the man responded with a lighter tone "Us to, we were just preparing to leave my name Kil Jin." I introduced my self and my guests. (He gets a thoughtful look on his face) One was named Kin something and i cant remember the others, but anyway. My new allies and I started south with renewed spirits and supplies. Kil said that he knew of a secret stash of food in Seoul. I didn't want a repeat of Pyongyang so i asked him to not go to Seoul. He studied me for a bit before nodding his head and continuing on. We camped on the coast of the Yellow Sea, some tens of miles from Seoul. It was Kils night to keep guard and he was a good one so we all went to sleep. I awoke in the dead of night to all out panic. Kil was gone and at least 60 Zed were attacking the camp. I saw the women and children flee while the men scrambled to defend themselves, it was a repeat of my village. I picked up my rifle, aimed at the nearest Zed and pulled the trigger; i heard a click, empty. I grabbed the barrel of the gun and used it as a club and bashed him on the head, cracking it wide open. It crumpled and it's almost meal stood up and brushed off, bruised but not bloodied. We nodded to each other and headed into the fray. It was all over in 2 minuets, and we won. The price was big though, with most of the group dead and the women and children scattered. The remaining 8 of us decided not to search for them, to save our energy for the trek south. We were tired and out of supplies. We managed to make it to Pusan, only to be violently interrogated. After they found I knew nothing of North Korea's current position, besides probably screwed, they let me go. In the resulting years I joined the Army and helped liberate my adopted homeland.

(Do you want the South to send an expedition North?)

No. It would be a disaster, they are gone. I saw them fall with my own eyes. Besides the DMZ is peppered with mines and booby traps, so getting across will be an adventure in its own right. That Colonel is an idiot.

(Well, thank you for the interview.)

Anything to keep the North Korean people's story alive.

(Jin now lives in Pusan and has retired. He has a wife and one child.)

(This is my first FanFic. Please leave all constructive criticism in the comments, maybe even a place for another story)


	2. The Last One

The Last One

Outside Tulsa, Oklahoma

(I am here with Kim Jin Sung, Kim Jong Un's son and according to Kim, the last surviving member of the Jong dynasty.)

(So Nam why are you here?)

Well believe it or not, my father disowned me because I snuck into Japan to go to Tokyo. I was de-ported back home just as the first Z-heads showed up in Manpo, on the Chinese border.

(What did your father do?)

He ordered the people of Korea to fight them like they would the Americans, and it worked to an extent.

(It worked?)

Like I said, to an extent. The Z-heads were to busy killing unarmed civilians to infect Pyongyang and that kept my father content.

(What happened next?)

It went on like that for a week before the military got restless. They knew that more were coming North due to reports from our, rather ineffective, spies in the South. General Li Beng led a coup witch killed my mother and sister.

(Why not kill Kim Jong Un?)

Because the people built a cult around him, if he were to die then the people would resist and the country would fracture. They reduced the fat slob to a figurehead while they ran the country from behind the scenes. I was put into a uniform and sent to Jang, a small hamlet outside Pyongyang that was reporting infection. It was a slaughterhouse and the only time the Korean Peoples Army was able to deploy.

(Why?)

After the KPA cleaned Jang an infected officer was sent to a hospital in Pyongyang where he died. An hour later he came back and started to wreak havoc. The KPA struggled to get back into Pyongyang but after another 2 days of brutal fighting a fuzzy radio message from Un himself officially dismissed the KPA before we heard him die. My home was gone so I went to Siberia where Russian radio said there would be a safe zone.

(And you met Li Sen on the way.)

Yes, although I don't know how you found out.

(Li Sen says that you charged into a mass of them, how did you get out?)

Well I charged in and found out that there weren't a lot more than what we saw. I used the bayonet on my rifle and impaled one of them. I kicked him off my weapon and to the ground then smashed his head in. I then continued to run North for the rest of the night. When dawn first broke I found myself in Sinuiju, also on the Chinese border.

Now I knew that China was overflowing with people so I was understandably worried that I would be overwhelmed by the horde I expected. When I arrived I saw the village was deserted, all that was there were rabbits and the occasional deer. I stood amazed at how fast Mother Nature re-claimed what she rightfully deserved. I quickly snapped out of it and headed Northwest following the border with relative ease until I arrived at the Russian border.

(What happened at the border?)

When I got there I looked, and felt, like a Z-head. My clothes were torn, I was starving, I was caked in blood and dirt from previous encounters and to top it off the extreme boredom was taking a toll on my mental health. The guards would've killed me had I not shouted at them. They probably knew some Korean because they stopped and let me pass. I was put on a horse and taken to Vladivostok to be screened for infection and a general checkup.

After I was cleared I was refitted with a Russian uniform, given a new weapon and sent to the edge of the Safe Zone to help secure it.

(How long were you there?)

Until the Great Reclamation War, then I went on the offensive. I was in all the major battles Stalingrad, Leningrad, and Moscow, all of them. (I checked, he was) I even helped storm the Kremlin during the Revolution.

(How did you end up in America?)

After we re-claimed the Motherland I was dismissed and sent to Vladivostok. Winter was setting in and I hated it, half way through I hitched a ride on a boat going to America and never looked back. The trip was horrible, with the ever-present danger of sea walkers attacking the boat. The boat did come under attack and almost capsized but we managed to cut the anchor.

(Was it easy to enter America by sea?)

It was a cakewalk. The coast guard was un-able to patrol the entire coast so we waited until they left then jumped ship. The swim was more dangerous than the entire thing, and that was way to easy. After I hopped onshore I ran off and disappeared.

(Why are you not being hunted?)

Because my country of origin no longer exists, so the President can't do a thing. They could possibly send me to Russia, but they just sent me a form in the mail. I filled it out, enclosed 50 yen and became an American citizen.

(How long have you been in America?)

4 Months.

(Well that's all for now Mr. Un, I'll keep in touch.)

Ok, see you later

(Un now has a wife and 3 kids. He also has started trying to get an expedition into North Korea, and has become a strong advocate for military intervention in the North.)


End file.
